fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta-Form (Game)
Meta-Form (Game) is the first game of the Meta-Form series. This game is about the heroic but short-tempered robot known as Meta-Form, used to protect people fomr Nadian City. History In a planet far away, called Tobor, where have the most advanced techology to date, found the Nadian City. In the Robo Cooperation of Nadian City (RCNC), where born the unique robot, Meta-Form, have recently created an assisant called Cubey. Suddenly, a hologram of an evil cubic robot called King Kube Bot. He threatens the humans to be his workers or else it is forced slavery, and also warns the robots to stop working for the humans. Meta-Form and the others, not being sure why would he do that, Kube unleashed his army and attacked the Nadian City. Upset and angry, Meta and Cubey prepares their latest battle upgrade, and prepares to stop King Kube Bot's ruthless invasion and turn bring peace back. However, Kube had tricked the Seven Elites and the two heroes must face them, then take on the Bad Bot King. Gameplay The gameplay is fighting-styled. The user must press A to jump, B to Punch, B and either left or right for Kick, Y for Sheild, and X for Bazooka-Cubey. Press L or R button or the touch screen of the GamePad for Form Switch (Which he only have 2 for beginning, one is his original form and one the tank form.) The Forms have various functions so check the bottom for Forms. They are a total of 7 Forms in this game. He has three hearts, and if he loses them all, he will faint and results a Game Over. To have more hearts, he need to beat a boss. The duration of the Form is unlimited. There is 8 Worlds in this game. Forms Forms in this game. Meta-Form have two Forms for the beginning, but gains one more in each world completed. Forms marked with § means that they are exclusive for the Evo-Gem rerelease. Worlds and Bosses For Enemies information, click here. The EX Worlds are only avaliable for the Evo-Gem rereleases. *Nadian City **World 1 Miniboss: Stick Bot **World 1 Boss: Tornaboy *Frozen Field **World 2 Miniboss: Polar Spider **World 2 Boss: Snowice *Bursting Volcano **World 3 Miniboss: Lava Golem **World 3 Boss: Firisk *Dire Canyon **World 4 Miniboss: Rock Armadello **World 4 Boss: Bigoulder *Calamitous Factory **World 5 Miniboss: Stick-Tronic Bot **World 5 Boss: Trithund *Calm Underwater **World 6 Miniboss: Giant Liquid Droid **World 6 Boss: Splaster *Mysterious Park **World 7 Miniboss: Ghouly Guards **World 7 Boss: Starark *King Kube Bot's Palace **World 8 Miniboss: Miniboss Marathon **World 8 Boss: Boss Bash **Final Boss: King Kube Bot *World EX1: Harsh Desert **World EX1 Miniboss: Mummy-Alien **World EX1 Boss: Pharaoh'o'jah *World EX2: Toxic Wasteland **World EX2 Miniboss: Hazardous Flower **World EX2 Boss: Toxic Boxik For Bosses details, click Meta-Form (Game)/Boss Data. Quotes Meta-Form (Game)/Quotes Stelog's Betrayal Notice that this DLC is a Wii U Connect exclusive content, and is also avaliable as part of the two Meta-Form games rerelease for the Evo-Gem. *Meta-Form: Stelog's Betratal Reception This game is very successful. Many Fantendo fans, however, referred Meta-Form "The Teardrop and Scyplo Hybrid". Despite this fact, Meta-Form become very popular does for his appearence and having unique forms. Many player like the forms that are decided randomly, which is the same case in Kirby's Epic Yarn. Meta-Form's popularity let him to be in Fantendo ObstaCourse, a Fantendo racing crossover. IGN give it 8.5 out of 10, although it did attract some . Because of reaching multiple millions dollars sales and mostly positive reception, a sequel has been made. The total sale as of Feburary 2016 is 1,2 million, making this game one of Gear Games' highest sold games. Legacy As mentionned above, Meta-Form will make his first crossover appearence in Fantendo ObstaCourse and few other Fantendo Crossover Games. He, among with other Meta-Form characters, kept appearing in Fantendo Crossover games as one of the most well known series. It also makes Meta-Form becomes as Gear Games' official mascot, as well as Cubey and King Kube Bot (now renamed as King Kube KiloBot) as the other most iconic characters among them. Gallery Meta-Form.png|Meta-Form Cubey.png|Cubey KingKubeBot.png|King Kube Bot Boxer-BotandKick-Botter.PNG|The two most common enemies in this game Category:Fan Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Original Games Category:Meta-Form (series) Category:Evo-Gem Category:Evo-Gem Games